


Glitz and Glam

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Confessions, F/F, Fashion & Couture, High School, Homecoming, Love Confessions, Makeover, School Dances, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Veronica helps Betty pick out a dress for the Homecoming dance.





	Glitz and Glam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haywire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/gifts).



> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

River Vixens practice was ending, and every muscle in Betty’s body ached, as they typically did once Cheryl’s brutal sessions finally concluded. But she still wore a smile when she walked into the locker room alongside her friend Veronica; every moment she spent in Ronnie’s presence was worth it, no matter what kind of pain she was in.

“So, will you be going to Homecoming?” Veronica asked her as they began gathering their belongings together. “I definitely am. Anything to inject a little bit of glamour into my daily life.”

Betty’s heart leapt at the question; if she could have anything in the world, it would be to go to Homecoming with Veronica as her date. But she would never say that out loud. Veronica was the closest female friend she’d had in a long time, and she didn’t want to do anything to isolate herself from her companionship.

“Um, maybe,” she said, scrambling for some kind of cover. “I don’t really have a dress, though. And I don’t see myself going shopping for one. My mom always has final say on what I buy, and, well—” she gestured at the bland sweater she was pulling on. “This is the result.” 

“Come to my house when we’re done here,” Veronica invited her. “You can borrow a dress from me, and I promise—” she leaned in to give Betty a one-armed hug “—that I will make sure to have you looking like the belle of the ball.”  

Warmth flooded through Betty both at the offer and the close contact with Veronica. When she inhaled, she could breathe in the dark musk of her perfume. Even if she hadn’t been already eager to accept the invitation, the heady, almost dizzying scent would have urged her on anyway.

“Okay,” she said, turning to Veronica with a smile. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Veronica’s closet walk-in closet was packed with clothing, more than Betty, her sister, and her mother’s wardrobes combined. And the clothes didn’t occupy merely the hangers; they were stacked on shelves, in cubbyhole organizers, and also sorted into the tall chest-of-drawers in the main part of the bedroom. But Veronica didn’t seem to think it was anything particularly special.

“Let me know if you see anything you like,” she told Betty, rummaging in one section of dresses and gesturing for Betty to help herself to another. “I wish I could have brought all of my clothing from New York, but most of it is still in storage. I had to make do with just the basics.”

“Just the basics” still seemed to be enough for Veronica to wear completely different outfits every day for three straight months, and Betty couldn’t help but gaze around herself in awe.

“This is incredible,” she breathed.

The amount of fabrics and colors and styles seemed positively endless. All she could manage was to stand and stare, not completely sure where to begin and too entranced by the remarkable colors to make any kind of move.

Veronica turned to her, her face somewhat amused, but her voice was nothing but kind. “Would you like some help?”

Betty nodded slowly. “I’m not quite sure what would look good on me,” she admitted. “My mom always picks out the dresses that Polly and I wear, and she doesn’t really ask for our opinion beforehand.”

“Don’t worry. I get it.” Her dark eyes sparkling, Veronica gave Betty’s hand a squeeze before leading her over to the far corner of the closet. “Well, as long as you’re shopping at the boutique of Chez Veronica, your opinion will always be of the utmost importance. And we prize customer service here.” 

“Thanks,” Betty said in relief, glad that Veronica didn’t comment on her mother’s controlling behavior.

“Not a problem,” Veronica assured her, diving into the racks of gowns. “This night should be all about you, and so I’m going to make sure you look your absolute best.” She gave Betty a considering glance. “You know, I bet you would look fantastic in jewel tones—emerald green, sapphire blue, maybe a gold—something vibrant that will draw everyone’s eyes toward you.”   

Betty hesitated. Usually, her preferred method was to fade into the background and avoid calling extra attention to herself—it felt safer than taking the risk of being in the spotlight. 

But then, why shouldn’t she take a risk just this once? It was the Homecoming Dance, after all. She should be allowed to capture people’s attention, if only just this one time.

She turned to Veronica with a grin. “All right. What would you suggest?”

Veronica pulled out a  gold dress that had a short flared skirt and a bodice elaborately embroidered with tiny beads to form various champagne-colored flowers. “Why don’t you try this one to start? Even if the color doesn’t work, we could at least see how you look in shorter dresses.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Betty agreed.

“Perfection.” Veronica smiled. “I’ll see if I can find you some accessories to match.”

Betty waited until she had walked away before slipping off her sweater and jeans to put on the dress, vague embarrassment running through her. She knew it was actually wasn’t all that big of a deal to get undressed in front of Veronica—after all, they changed in the same locker room for River Vixens practice every day. But taking off her clothes here, in Veronica’s bedroom, somehow seemed much more personal. More . .  . intimate.

Discarding her clothes, she stepped into the dress and pulled it up over her shoulders. Just as she reached around the back to raise the zipper, Veronica returned to help her.

“Here you are,” she said, zipping her up and laying one hand against Betty’s back as she did. 

Tingles ran across Betty’s skin at the contact, but she tried not to let on, even as they only increased when Veronica guided her over to the three-way mirror and kept that one hand pressed against her back as she did.

Positioning her in front of the mirror, Veronica handed her a sequined gold clutch and tucked a headband of gold filigree links across her scalp. 

“All set!” she said proudly, taking a step back to survey her handiwork. “Oh, Betty, you look lovely!”

Betty examined the image of herself in the mirror critically. The dress style and color suited her well, and the cap sleeves highlighted her well-toned arms, muscle definition she’d gained from cheerleading practice. But it still didn’t feel quite right; she wasn’t  _ wowed _ , she wasn’t amazed. 

“It does look good,” she acknowledged, not wanting to seem ungrateful for Veronica’s efforts. “But . . .”

She struggled to explain herself, and in her search for the right words, her eyes flitted around the room, and then landed on a slinky ruby red number peeking out of the closet.

Following her gaze to the closet, Veronica gave a nod of understanding. “Oh, you think that one looks promising, huh? Well.” She hooked an arm around Betty’s. “Let’s give it a try.”

Betty quickly shed the gold dress as Veronica brought the other out for her and then zipped her up again. And this time when Betty looked into the mirror, she knew that this one was _ the  _ dress.

It was a long, strapless satin gown of deep red. The bustline was fairly modest, just dipping down ever so slightly to hint at her cleavage. There was no waistline of any kind; the cut was simply straight up and down. The simple design made the thigh-high slit on the right side of the dress that allowed her tanned, toned leg to peek out all the more noticeable. Wine-colored scalloped lace woven with sparkling beads trimmed the entire way around the slit and also around the bustline. The beadwork centered to form eye-catching appliques just above where the two halves of the slit began and just below where the neckline very briefly dropped.

When she glimpsed herself in the mirror, Betty couldn’t hold back a gasp. “I look . . .”

“Stunning,” Veronica supplied for her, looking at her fondly. “But there’s just one more thing.”

Moving gently but swiftly, Veronica slid the headband away from Betty’s hair, and then tugged out the elastic band that was holding back her ponytail, letting her blonde waves tumble forward to hang loose.

“There,” she murmured, threading her fingers through Betty’s hair to comb out any tangles, sending jolts of electricity down Betty’s spine. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

Veronica’s words were true; Betty could barely able to believe that she was looking at herself. With her loose hair and the sleek dress, she looked as though she could be the femme fatale in a noir film. Forget run-of-the-mill girl next door Betty Cooper. Wearing this dress, Betty looked and felt alluring. Sophisticated. Powerful.

“It’s fantastic,” Betty said, turning to Veronica with a wide grin. “Thank you so much, Ronnie.” 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Veronica said modestly. “I’m glad the dress fits you. It was a little bit long for me, and I was going to have it tailored back in New York, but then . . .” she gave a brief shrug, her smile briefly faltering. “I didn’t get to it in time.” There was a momentary pause, but then she smoothed her smile back into place. “I should have some shoes match. Go sit on the bed, and I’ll bring them over to you.”

Betty obediently settled on the bed as Veronica brought over a pair of delicate dark red high-heeled sandals.

“You’re going to be breaking hearts from the moment you walk in the door,” Veronica commented. “I bet you’ll have guys lining up to dance with you. Have you thought about taking a date?”

The question sent Betty’s pulse racing, and she swallowed. “I-I’ve considered, maybe, um, asking someone,” she managed.

Veronica looked intrigued. “Well, who is it?”

Betty’s mouth went dry as she wrestled with herself over how to respond. She was tempted to name any one of their male classmates—Archie, Trev, Jughead—just to have answer that would allow her to keep her secrets. But another part of her was urging her to confess her crush to Veronica, to finally let her know her true feelings.

“It’s you,” she blurted out. “I want to go to the dance with you, Veronica. As a date.”

The words hung in the air between them, Veronica’s eyebrows shooting up at her admission. Embarrassed and ashamed, Betty looked down, regret for her honesty searing through her. 

But then, to Betty’s surprise and relief, a manicured hand took her chin to raise her head, and then Veronica leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

“I cordially accept your invitation,” she said with a warm smile. “I would be honored to be your date to the dance, Betty.”

Hope flared in Betty’s chest, but she barely dared to believe Ronnie’s words. “You . . . you really mean it?”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t,” Veronica declared, looping an arm around Betty’s shoulders and pulling her close. 

Betty briefly closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, elation coursing through her. Her secret was out, and Veronica not only knew, but she reciprocated. It was everything she’d ever wanted.

Opening her eyes again, she turned to look at Veronica. “Thank you. Not just for agreeing, but for everything you’ve done for me today. I really appreciate your help.”

“It’s not a problem.” Veronica cuddled Betty close. “I’d never mind lending a hand to my favorite girl, Betty. Besides,” her dark eyes sparkled, “now that we’re finished with you, I’m going to need your help picking my outfit for the night. I have to look my best, after all.”

“You look amazing in anything,” Betty replied truthfully.

“Nevertheless.” Veronica stood, tugging Betty up to stand with her. “It’s always worthwhile to have a second opinion.” She squeezed Betty’s hand. “Besides, I want to make sure my date thoroughly appreciates my attire.”

_ Her date.  _ Betty felt a rush of delight at the idea.

“Of course I’ll help you,” she told Veronica. “I’d be happy to.”

As she led Veronica back over to the walk-in, she realized it wasn’t just a reflexive response. With Veronica’s hand in hers, the beautiful gown swirling around her legs as she moved, and the promise of their date for the Homecoming dance, Betty was happier than she’d been in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.


End file.
